Black and White
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: I watched as countless people, whom I thought family, disappear, never to be seen again, to fight this war. One nation trying to control the rest with fear and violence. I hate every one of those Fire Nation scum! And I don't give a damn if that snow stays black for the rest of my life! But all that changed when he came to my village.
1. Chapter 1

When we're born, we know no love but the love we get from our parents, so we can see all the colors of the world. The bright magenta of the dawn of a new day, the blues, greens, and golds flashing through waters. But as we grow older, the colors start to fade; so slow that we don't even realize what's being taken away until it's too late and all we see is black, white, and the tones of grey that wiggle their way in. You don't realize what it is that you're going to lose, so you don't savor every color, every shade, every strategically placed shadow. No one ever cherishes it, until they lose it. My dad knows that all too well. He had his color ripped from him, on an ordinary day, the day my mother's life was cut too short by the blade of a drunken soldier, who couldn't stay warm in _my_ home without whisky, despite the flame burning within his body. That's when my world was tones of black. Some lighter than others, but black none the less. I knew nothing but hate. Hate at the man, no the nation, that killed my mother. That took my father leave. That made me grow wise beyond my years. I watched as countless people, whom I thought family, disappear, never to be seen again, to fight this war. This battle of the nations. One nation trying to control the rest with fear and violence. This is why my nation is isolated and falling apart. I hate every one of those Fire Nation scum! And I don't give a damn if that snow stays black for the rest of my life! But all that changed when he came to my village. They collected everyone and brought them to the icy shoreline. Their boats bobbing in the water like otterducks. He walked off the ship. His raven hair in a top knot, tied with a ribbon. He said he was looking for the Avatar, a little boy that my brother and I had saved from a block of ice the day before. He and my brother, Sokka, were off doing La knows what, and weren't here for this. And that, I was thankful for.

This guy looked like a vengeful God. His features were perfectly chiseled, but an angry scar lashed at the left side of his face. He scowled at the snow around him, his breath coming out in little puffs.  
"Hello." He said in a turse tone, trying to be the royal everyone could see he was. "I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm looking for the Avatar. Anyone who's seen him, or knows where he is, should tell me, and nothing bad will happen. If you hold any information, then I can't promise anything." My breath caught in my throat, and I felt Gran-Gran squeeze my hand. Her soft voice spoke in a hard whisper in my ear.  
"Katara, I know what you're thinking. Don't. Do not let them know you're a waterbender. It could come in handy." Her light eyes looked up at me, and I nodded my head, then turned back to look at the angry man. He couldn't have been much older than Sokka, maybe a year. But my mind couldn't wrap around the thought of that. I bit the inside of my cheek as this boy began to get angry. The snow around his feet began to melt, and the steam curled around his body. He stepped toward a child, and my instincts stepped in.  
"He left." I stepped forward, and looked into his grey eyes. He glared down at me, and snarled.  
"What do you mean, 'he left'?"  
"Just that, he left. He isn't here." He stepped forward, and the space between us shrank a little. He leaned down, and smirked in my face.  
"Then maybe, with a little incentive, he'll come back." He grabbed my arm, his touch warm, and began to pull me toward the boat. I kicked and screamed. My village started to fade from view, and the people tried to run after me, but the guards held them off. Soon, I was surrounded by unfamiliar walls, and was stuck under the hull of the ship. Trapped behind bars, like an animal. Metal armor clanked, and heavy footfalls sounded down the stairs. Soon, the prince was standing on the other side of the bars.  
"What do you want?"  
"That's no way to talk to royalty, peasant."  
"Well, when you prove to me that you should be talked to in any other way, then maybe I'll think about it."

Zuko growled and slammed his armored hands against the bars.  
"Just tell me where he is!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Prince Zuko!" A deep, scratchy voice spoke from behind him. I turned my head turned and saw a short, stout, elderly man with a long, almost white beard stood behind Zuko, his hands wrapped around his stomach.  
"What Uncle?"  
"That is no way to treat a woman, and our guest none the less!"  
"She's not a guest, Uncle, she's a prisoner."  
"'Prisoner' or not, she is a woman, and such a beauty. Those blue eyes of hers are stunning…" Zuko looked from his uncle, to me. Quietly, so quiet I almost missed it, he muttered,  
"I wouldn't know." He turned on his heel, and fled up the stairs. His uncle sighed and shook his head.  
"Sometimes I forget, Zuko can't see in color."  
"So you're in love?" His uncle laughed, and looked at me.  
"My love is tea, but there is a woman who is special in my heart." I eyed the man wearily as he looked through me, thinking about times past. I nodded my head slowly, and turned to try and look out the window.  
"What can I do for you…" He trailed off, waiting for me to finish.  
"Katara." I replied icily, but the old man smiled.  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. What can I do, Katara, to keep your stay aboard more enjoyable for you?" I thought about this for a moment, considering my options. Then it hit me. I might as well learn while I was here.  
"I would like a bucket of fresh water, and any scrolls on waterbending you may have…"  
"Waterbending?" I nodded, quickly coming up with a lie.  
"Yeah, my Gran-Gran told me stories of the waterbenders, and I just want to know about my culture. I'm sure you teach those without bending about it anyway in the Fire Nation." He nodded, and tugged on his beard thoughtfully.  
"I will try my best Katara, I do know that I can get you that water though." He beamed at me and turned to walk away.  
"I didn't catch your name."  
"Call me Uncle." I nodded and his soft steps faded up the stairs.

I sat in the corner for what seemed like hours. Legs crossed, eyes closed, I searched for the water below the ship. I could sense the push and pull of the waves lapping at the ship as it cut through the water like a knife through a block of tigerseal blubber. I took a deep breath, and felt my body rise with the waves of the boat. I searched deeper, but it was impossible to get a truly deep meditation without the full moon. But luckily for me, that wasn't too far away. Someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned around, twisting my back and a small smile crept to my face despite my hatred of this Nation. There was just something about that man's uncle that I couldn't hate. He smiled at me, the wrinkles around his eyes coming out. In one hand was a bucket of water, and in the other was a basket with a couple scrolls in them. I knew my eyes light up when I saw them. He opened the cell and stepped in. Softly, he placed the items down beside me.  
"Would you like to get out later tonight? I don't want to further disturb your meditation. But I was thinking we could have tea and a nice dinner?" He looked down at me, his eyes pleading. I couldn't say no.  
"That'd be… nice. Thank you." I said slowly, the words feeling strange on my tongue. His smile widened, if it was at all possible, and he left my cell, carefully locking it on his way out. I smiled down at the scrolls with the Northern Watertribe stamp on them. I carefully took one out, and saw that in the basket there was also food. I happily munched on a biscuit, which was much spicier than I thought. I stood up, cracking my back and unraveled the scroll I had picked out. It looked simple enough. I set the scroll against the wall on the cot, and started the kata. First, I stood with my feet shoulder length apart, and my arms at my side. I took a deep breath and lifted my arms, right extended, palm facing left, and left bent at my side facing down, shoulder pulled back. I let the breath go, and my right arm pulled back in an arch to the left, and came resting at chest level, elbow at a 45, palm down, while my left arm came in an arch to the right and stopped straight, palm forward, fingers pointing to the ceiling. Inhale, left arm came back chest level, elbow bend, thumb resting on my breast fingers bent, and hand to the ceiling, right arm to the left diagonal, fingers pointed to the left wall, elbow locked. Exhale, left arm comes forward, palm down, fingers splayed, right elbow bends, hand behind my head in a fist. Inhale, step back, right foot pointed to the left, left foot pointing front, left hand comes across my body to my right hip, right hand meets it and both hands come up together. Exhale, feet come together, hands come down hard to my waist, hands balled into fists.

I run through the kata more than ten times, until I'm certain of the motions, and that they're fluid and smooth. I meditate once more, connecting to the water in the bucket, then peek around the bars as best as I can to see if anyone is watching. No one's there. I sigh in relief and smile as I summon the water from the bucket. It swirls around my hands and I smile at the familiar feeling. I start to run through the kata. Starting off the water started on the floor in a puddle around me. First step, the water comes up straight to meet my left hand, and a stream of water swirls up my right arm. Second step, the water forms a ball and then breaks in half, and more water climbs up my arms. Third step, the water forms a stream between my hands, and the water moves up and down my arms, flowing through the stream. Fourth step, the water turns into a small wall at the right side of my body, rippling with movement. Fifth step, as my hands come together, all of the water that was on the floor comes together at my hip, and rushes up as I lift my arms, a wave bursting forward. Final step, as my hands come down to my sides in fists, the water crashes to the floor, and tiny ice crystals form on the surface. A grin splits my face and I run through the kata again and again. I stop when the water is finally frozen. I thaw it, and deposit it back into the bucket where it came from. I stretch out my muscles, and take out another biscuit. I sit on the cot that's in the corner and roll the scroll up. Not ten minutes after I finish, Zuko's uncle is opening my cell. He smiles at me and gestures for me to follow him. I stand up, and we slowly make our way to the top of the ship. We climb a small flight of stairs and we come to a large door, with the insignia of the Fire Nation on it. We cross the threshold and at instantly greeted by the not so welcoming voice of Prince Hotpants.  
"What is she doing here?"  
"I invited her to dinner."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"If my memory best suits me, her father is the Chief of the Southern Watertribe, isn't that right?"  
"How- how do you know that?"  
"I keep up to date with the nations dear, it's a pastime of mine." He turned to Zuko, "That makes her a technical princess."  
"She's not a princess."  
"I'm not a princess." We say together, then glare at each other.  
"Oh?"  
"She can't be a princess. She lives in the huts like everyone else. She lives in squalor, in poverty she-"

"My father always said that the needs of the many outweigh the few. I would rather live in squalor with my people, then forget what it's like to be my own person. I don't need servants, I don't need a public. I need a family, and friends. I have all I need. I have love." I turned to his uncle, and touched his arm. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel up to eating here tonight. Please, can someone escort me to my cell?" He nodded, and called for one of their guards.  
"Please take Lady Katara back to her cell?" The guard nodded and led her back to the brig.

*With Zuko and Iroh*

Iroh turned to Zuko, eyes sparkling with quite anger. Zuko knew he was in trouble. Iroh sat down, and poured himself a cup of tea. He said nothing, just sipped his tea in silence. Finally, it was too much for him to handle.  
"What?" Iroh quirked an eyebrow and looked up at his nephew from behind the tea cup.  
"Why must you be so dense?"  
"What?" Zuko practically yelled. "Dense? Me? The only one who's dense is that girl! She thinks that the people need a connection with their king!"  
"Well don't they?" Zuko blinked, confused. "Prince Zuko, I know that you've been raised in a, special, way. But you need to understand something. Come with me." Iroh rose to his feet, still holding his cup of tea. The young prince fallowed his uncle through the ship and to Iroh's room. They walked through the spacious room, and into the back, where shelf after shelf held scrolls from all nations, dating back centuries. He walked to a shelf, and grabbed a few scrolls and walked back to a table. He gestured for his nephew to sit. When Zuko was settled, Iroh opened the scroll, and laid it out in front of him. A large wall, made out of snow and ice was drawn on the scroll, under it was a picture of a lavish city. The buildings were large, and intricate. Beautiful really. There was a tall palace in the center of the village. There was something strange about it. It had no doors. Zuko studied the pictures, then looked up to his uncle.  
"What is this?"  
"This is the Southern Watertribe before the war started."  
"What? What happened to it?" Zuko asked his uncle, his eyes shining with curiosity.  
"Your great-grandfather happened. Sozin had set out to all the nations after the Avatar went missing. He was bent on starting the war by bringing a nation to its knees. He tried Ba Sing Se, but that was futile. So he sent his ship on course for the Southern Watertribe. He entered the city easily, saying that he wanted to negotiate a new trade route. He entered the palace, but instead of discussing trade, he wanted the King to give up his waterbenders. He wanted to rid the nation of their life source. The waterbenders there were the ones who had built the palace. The King's wife was a waterbender, and so was his daughter. Of course he refused. What he didn't know was that Sozin had already placed soldiers on the ground, willing to do anything for their Fire Lord. When the King refused to give them up, his soldiers began the slaughter of any waterbenders they could find. The King took his family and ran. His wife and daughter hid them away. My grandfather looked for them, but couldn't find them. He gave up, knowing that his job was done. The King returned to his city, to find the blood stained snow. The King decided that his people didn't need a King, but a helpful hand, someone who would go through the problems of the people with them. Someone who knew firsthand the problems of the people. That's when Chief became the title. His wife and daughter helped to build the city, but two waterbenders couldn't make a city. They made basic houses, and the once prosperous Southern Watertribe, is now this." Iroh placed another picture of the scroll next to the first one. Something churned in Zuko's stomach and it made him sick. How could his family do that?  
"So Katara's directly related to the old King?"  
"Yes, she's his great-granddaughter." Iroh pulled out another scroll, and showed it to Zuko. On it was a small family of three. They were stone faced, and the daughter looked like a mirror image of the girl that was currently in the cell. Iroh showed them another picture, this one was clearly after the rebuild of the village. The three stood shoulder to shoulder with the people in their village, grinning and smiling. They looked happy. Zuko stood up and quickly made his way out of the room. Iroh smiled at the open door and took a sip of his tea.

*With Katara*  
I was running through the kata when I heard the door open. I quickly sent the water back into the bucket, shoved the scrolls under my cot and sat on the floor in fake meditation. The bars on my cell rattled and I opened my eyes. Zuko stood there, the door to my cell open. My eyes darted between him and the emptiness between him and the wall. Quickly I stood, and in a blur I was outside the cell. Zuko caught my arm and spun me into his chest. He looked down at me and I glared up at him. But something in my stomach churned, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I looked down, and he still stared at me. He pushed me away from his chest, and softly spoke.  
"I'm sorry." My head snapped back up to look into his grey eyes.  
"For what?"  
"For what my people did to yours. I was unaware of what really happened. I was never taught about that." I looked up at him shocked, and shook my head.  
"It was a long time ago. No one really cares about us any way. So why should you be any different?" I walked back into my cell and he stared at me. "What?" I asked, and crossed my arms.  
"I just apologized, and what do you do? You just throw it back into my face!"  
"Well what else am I going to do? You're keeping me prisoner! You're using me as bait for a child I hardly know! What you're doing is just as bad as what that monster did to my people!" I turned around and crouched into a fist. I heard Zuko close my cell. I didn't look up. I didn't move until I heard the heavy metal door slam closed behind him. I stood up, and ran through the kata, the power of the moon fueling my movements.


	2. Chapter 2

*Katara POV*

I was exhausted, I'd been up all night with the full moon. It had made me feel restored, like I could stand to be on this ship one more day. I looked out the window through the steel bars, wishing I'd see a dot on the horizon, or anything resembling Aang or my brother. But it was a possibility that couldn't happen, Aang was only twelve, and my brother wasn't a bender. Today marked hmy third day on the ship, I wasn't that far out, so if they were going to rescue me they would have already been to this ship a long time ago. I felt my heart sink to my feet.

I sighed, flopping down on my cot. My head was pounding, I really needed to stop thinking and just sleep. I rolled over in bed and wrapped my arms around my waist. I was all alone, going to La knows where, with a ship full of Fire Nation soldiers. It wasn't fair, not one bit, but in the end my exhaustion won out, and I was pulled into sleep so quickly I never noticed the faint, golden glow from the sun in the sky.

*With Katara, third person POV*

Iroh strolled to Katara's cell, a plate of food and a bucket of water in his hands. He opened the cell door and placed the items softly on the ground.

"Miss Katara?" Iroh softly asked, but he was met with the soft snores coming from the girl on the cot. He smiled to himself and pulled the cotton blanket over the sleeping form of Katara. He left her cell and let her sleep.

Noon came around and Katara finally woke up. She stretched in the cot, her arms above her head, and she wiggled her toes. She got up and beckoned the water from the bucket without even thinking about it. She ran through the katas she had been practicing, feeling her stiff body relax with every ebb and flow of the water between her hands. She heard a click, and whipped around, the water falling to the ground with a splash. Iroh walked into her cell with a wide smile.

"Don't stop because of me." Iroh said, taking a similar stance as she had before. She nodded her head and called the water to her hands. Together, Iroh and Katara began going through the kata, her water swirling around her, and his fire around him. She was surprised that Iroh knew this kata. After about twenty minutes they stopped, both of their chests rising heavily.

"It's been a while since I've done that kata." Iroh chuckled.

"How do you know this? It's a waterbending move."

"Well, when I was an active general I traveled all over the world. I was very intrigued in the other forms of bending, and how they could all coexist together. I learned from masters from all over the world, but Waterbending has always been my favorite style bending. I've even perfected the use of waterbending style in Firebending." Iroh sat in lotus position on the floor and closed his eyes and Katara followed suit.

*Zuko POV*

An hour passed before I went looking for uncle. He said that he was going to the kitchens, but I knew exactly where he was going to be. I walked through the rows of cells to the metal bars that held an occupant, and stopped, my breath catching in my throat. Katara was bending water around herself, tendrils flowed back and forth, small drops of ice sparkled like stars, and two figures appeared.

"La was the god of the night, constantly vigilant. He guided the night seas, and caused storms deep within the depths of the ocean during the day. He was always on guard, he was strict and held no room for error." Another figure appeared. "Tui was a free-spirited goddess who ruled the ocean under the blue sky, and warmed the upper waters with her love. She was laid back, remorseful, and full of love. And it was no accident when they met one evening night. La was coming from the depths of the ocean as Tui was fleeing to her hideaway from the night. As Tui was running, she did not look where she was going, and ran into the chest of La. She looked up in fear.

"She had heard many stories about La from the other goddesses. He was very handsome, but he was always shrouded in darkness, his eyes always covered. Tui was shaking, but what La did next shocked her to her core. He laughed. It was a melodic sound, like waves crashing on a rocky shore. Tui didn't know what to do, but soon her own laughter overcame her. La stopped laughing once she did, taken off guard by the sound. It was like water running over empty shells, it made the most wonderful music, but now he'd found his favorite sound.

"The two parted ways, but every night they would talk. Tui would stay longer or La would come sooner. The two quickly formed a love so strong, that many feared it. Tui was light, with a dark side, while La was dark, but still held light in his soul. As they worked together, they moved the oceans, revealing new lands, new tides, and new homes for animals to thrive. Humans came to live on these lands that they discovered, and they watched as they developed the same love that they had for each other. One day, a princess was born to the Northern Water Tribe, but she was very ill. The chief of the tribe and his wife plead to the moon spirits to gift them with something, anything that would save their daughter." There were two figures weeping over a child's crib, looking at the moon.

"Tui and La, knowing all too well the never ending love that these people felt for their daughter, took pity on them and helped them. They took a mortal form, that of fish," two koi appeared from the water, floating down from the moon, "and blessed the Northern Water Tribe with the Spirit Oasis, a secret garden with no snow where the two could live a long life together, forever chasing each other.

"Tui and La spoke to the chief and his wife, telling them to dip their daughter into the waters surrounding them. They did as they were told, and their daughters hair went from hair black as coal, to hair white as newly fallen snow. They say that Tui and La still live in the pond inside the Spirit Oasis, always following each other, but if one were to be taken from the other the night sky would be dark, and the remaining spirit would wreak havoc on the world." Katara's story ended with the two fish circling each other.

"Uncle." I coughed out, startling Katara, causing the water to splash around her feet.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked, eyebrow quirked, but I didn't answer him. I was too occupied staring at the Waterbender before me, and she stared right back. I opened the cell, and inched closer.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, beyond my control.

*Katara POV*

I didn't know why, but something in my heart lurched.

"For what?"

"For taking you, for ruining your life. For everything that's happened to you. I- you said last night that no one really cares about you, but you don't know how wrong you are." I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

"You're going to let me go?" Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I- I can't do that."

"Why not?" I shouted, my face turning a deep shade of red. Zuko's hand brushed against his scar.

"I just, I just can't. Not yet. But I am going to make things better for you." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

"And how are you going to do that?" I inquired.

*Third person POV*

It was almost evening when they reached the docks of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko, Iroh, and Katara walked carefully down the path. Katara took in everything around her, looking for any escape route, but came up with nothing when she was met with high stone walls and open alleys. They kept walking further and further into the city, until they were in the heart. Many stations were set up, vendors selling foods, merchants selling rare items, and seamstresses selling clothes. A skirt caught Katara's eye and she fingered the soft material as they passed. Zuko took notice and decided that he'd swing back around before they left the next morning.

"Look Prince Zuko! A tea shop!" Iroh's eyes widened as a grin split his face. Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Go for it."

"Can I go with you?" Katara asked, looking around all the shops.

"Of course, my dear." Katara took Iroh's arm and the old man led her to the shop. Zuko sighed, just what he needed, another tea lover. He breezed past a vendor selling flowers, and didn't notice the crimson hues of the roses on the table.

The sun kissed the horizon and Zuko strode back to the ship with a few servants following him, arms full of items. He marched through the ship to an empty room in the back by his. He disappeared behind the door with the items that he'd found. Zuko didn't leave the room until the moon was halfway in the sky. He ran through the ship down to the holding cells and found his uncle drinking his new teas with Katara. He opened the cell and pulled Katara up by her arm.

*Katara POV*

"Zuko, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to escape his grasp.

"Just, follow me. Please." I pursed my lips and sighed before I allowed myself to be pulled through the ship.

"Where are we going?" But Zuko didn't answer me, instantly upsetting me. Instead, he stopped in front of a door with a moon painted on it. I looked at him skeptically. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"No, it's your room." Zuko revealed as he opened the door. I stepped through the doorway and spun in a slow circle, my heart stopping.

It was a large room, probably the size of my hut back home. There was a four poster bed on the far wall with soft blankets tucked the pillows in place. I walked over to the large closet and found that it was full of clothes for every nation. Next to the closet was a long window with a seat build into the frame, small shelves filled with scrolls stuck out of the frame. Small trinkets were everywhere, from seashells to carved penguin-seals. Moons and stars were painted along the trim of the room and on the ceiling were two renditions of Tui and La. There was a door on the left wall that opened to a bathroom with a dark tub and a small heater. A second door opened to another room, about the same size as the bedroom, but this one was almost empty. It had marble floors and an entire wall was made of windows. In the corner was a large fountain, flowing with water. I stood in the middle of the empty room, amazed. I heard Zuko's footsteps behind me and I couldn't stop myself when I turned on my heel and crashed into his chest, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Zuko!" I pulled back and looked into his golden eyes and my breath stopped.

His eyes. They were exactly how I remembered the sun, a bright gold that glowed from the inside. Small flecks of brown dotted around his iris'. His skin was pale, but it was flawless. His scar contrasted harshly with the milky surface it was on. His hair was as dark as it had been, but looking at it in the sunlight it shimmered blue. HIs cheeks were tinted a rosy color and I was sure mine were too.

*Zuko POV*

I couldn't believe it. She really was stunning. Her eyes were a blue that reminded me of the turtle-duck pond I'd sit at with my mother, but with a crystal quality to them. Her skin was a caramel color, which only brightened her eyes more. Her hair was chestnut brown and was twisted in a braid down her back. Uncle padded into the room to see us standing in the center, just staring at each other.

"I take it you see each other clearly now?" The two of turned to the elderly man in shock.

"You knew?" Katara asked, her face turning red.

"I had a feeling."

"This can't be happening." I muttered to myself. "What will father say?"

"What will my tribe say?"

"I can't be-"

"This can't be true." We turned around the room, taking in all the colors we'd missed out on all these years.


End file.
